


The Boy Within the Beast

by ReiverWrites



Series: To be Continued in the Next Issue... [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Teen Titans!Teen Wolf Cast
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-10
Updated: 2013-03-10
Packaged: 2017-12-04 22:49:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/715966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReiverWrites/pseuds/ReiverWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are a lot of things that Stiles doesn't like about his life but being able to turn into the animal of his choice is definitely not one of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Boy Within the Beast

**Author's Note:**

> Please excuse any and all errors in reference to canon Titans comics, I did a lot of mish-mashing of what little I knew of other Titans 'verses to fill in anything that didn't work with the Teen Titans show that this is heavily based upon.
> 
> Hope you enjoy this anyway?

It takes Stiles awhile to realize that he’s different from the other Titans but when he does he can’t stop thinking about it.

Obviously all the Titans are different from society and within the Tower their powers make them unique even amongst each other, but sometimes Stiles feels as though he’s further from society than even Lydia, and she’s an alien!

It’s different he tells himself, different because people like Martian Manhunter and Superman have been here before, they’ve paved the way from aliens to become heroes, but being mutated into a hero, being not funny human anymore, and not being able to have people see you as human anymore, it’s uncharted territory and, despite his friends, sometimes Stiles feels so alone.

“Hey, Stiles.” Scott opens the door to his room without answer, something that they do all the time but that right now upsets Stiles.

“Hey,” he greets, getting up from his nest of a bed, trying to leave his doubts curled inside the blankets. He’s a hero, he has a job to do.

“Your turn to go out on watch today.”

“Still no activity?”

“Slade’s done nothing since leaving us that message the other day.” 

Stiles pulls a face. Slade’s done not a lot more than leave threats and send half-assed goons out to do nothing more than play with them and it’s gotten really old really fast. He just wishes they knew more of his plan and why he would send them clues to it. He chalks it up to the egos of villain’s, but there’s something seriously unnerving about Slade’s confidence.

\---

He keeps himself hidden as a raven on top of a building across the street. They’ve been monitoring the warehouse for just over a week now, and no one has so much even slowed down to look at the building let alone enter it.

Stiles activates the communicator when even the cars stop driving past. “Ever wonder if he was bluffing? I mean, it makes sense to have us waste all of our energy on some fabricated plan to destroy the city.”

There’s a long-suffering sigh from the other end. “You were there when Starfire and Cyborg scanned the building, there if definitely something going on and-“  
“Yeah, yeah, and there’s some sort of field around the building that’s preventing us from getting inside to find out what.” He stops talking when he sees someone down the ally beside the building.

“I do not sound like that.”

He hears Scott snickering in the background contradicting their leader, but Stiles can’t give himself time to preen over the validation. “Hey, I know this sounds like it’s going to be the start of a witty and riveting conversation but” he sees the man look about the streets, up to the roofs, and into the windows as casually as a sketchy looking villain apparently can before walking up to the door. “I think I’m about to make a break through in this mystery, Watson.”

“What do you mean, Beast Boy?”

Derek’s voice is tense in his ear, but Stiles can glide onto the building and land without being repelled which is more than they could say an hour ago. He doesn’t have time to argue about the dangers of going in alone. Besides, Stiles can totally do stealth.

“What’s happening, Beast Boy?”

Behind Derek there’s no noise of video games or cooking and Stiles just knows that the team is listening to their transmission through the Tower’s mainframe.

“Beast Boy, report.”

Stiles molds himself into a mouse and slips through the door practically underneath the man’s shoes, not sure when or where the force field will turn up again.

“Stiles a-“ is the last thing he hears through their transmission before the door shuts, locking him inside and any sort of help out.

He’s willing to admit, once inside, that maybe this wasn’t his best idea, with little to no knowledge of technology past the computer and no way to contact the team, but hey, he’s Beast Boy even the name implies he’s impulsive and rash.

And while Siles won’t be able to do anything without Lydia’s genius or Scott’s intimate knowledge of technology, but he can at least find out what they have in here besides spider webs and one random henchman.

He’s a Titan, what, really, could go wrong?


End file.
